1. Field of the Invention
Nucleic acid hybridization has been employed for investigating the identity and establishing the presence of nucleic acids. Hybridization is based on complementary base pairing. When complementary single stranded nucleic acids are incubated together, the complementary base sequences pair to form double stranded hybrid molecules. The ability of single stranded deoxyribonucleic acid (ssDNA) or ribonucleic acid (RNA) to form a hydrogen bonded structure with a complementary nucleic acid sequence has been employed as an analytical tool in molecular biology research. The availability of radioactive nucleoside triphosphates of high specific activity and the .sup.32 P labelling of DNA with T4 kinase has made it possible to identify, isolate, and characterize various nucleic acid sequences of biological interest. Nucleic acid hybridization has great potential in diagnosing disease states associated with unique nucleic acid sequences. These unique nucleic acid sequences may result from genetic or environmental change in DNA by insertions, deletions, point mutations, or by acquiring foreign DNA or RNA by means of infection by bacteria, molds, fungi, and viruses. Nucleic acid hybridization has, until now, been employed primarily in academic and industrial molecular biology laboratories. The application of nucleic acid hybridization as a diagnostic tool in clinical medicine is limited because of the frequently very low concentrations of disease related DNA or RNA present in a patient's body fluid and the unavailability of a sufficiently sensitive method of nucleic acid hybridization analysis.
Current methods for detecting specific nucleic acid sequences generally involve immobilization of the target nucleic acid on a solid support such as nitrocellulose paper, cellulose paper, diazotized paper, or a nylon membrane. After the target nucleic acid is fixed on the support, the support is contacted with a suitably labelled probe nucleic acid for about two to forty-eight hours. After the above time period, the solid support is washed several times at a controlled temperature to remove unhybridized probe. The support is then dried and the hybridized material is detected by autoradiography or by spectrometric methods.
When very low concentrations must be detected, the current methods are slow and labor intensive, and nonisotopic labels that are less readily detected than radiolabels are frequently not suitable. A method for increasing the sensitivity to permit the use of simple, rapid, nonisotopic, homogeneous or heterogeneous methods for detecting nucleic acid sequences is therefore desirable.
Recently, a method for the enzymatic amplification of specific segments Of DNA known as the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) method has been described. This in vitro amplification procedure is based on repeated cycles of denaturation, oligonucleotide primer annealing, and primer extension by thermophilic polymerase, resulting in the exponential increase in copies of the region flanked by the primers. The PCR primers, which anneal to opposite strands of the DNA, are positioned so that the polymerase catalyzed extension product of one primer can serve as a template strand for the other, leading to the accumulation of a discrete fragment whose length is defined by the distance between the 5' ends of the oligonucleotide primers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A process for amplifying, detecting and/or cloning nucleic acid sequences is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195 and 4,683,202. Sequence polymerization by polymerase chain reaction is described by Saiki, et al., (1986) Science, 230: 1350-1354. A method of making an oligonucleotide is described in European Patent Application No. 0194545 A2. Belgian Patent Application No. BE 904402 discloses a mold for making DNA detection probes. Gene amplification in eukaryotic cells is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,134.
Langer, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, (1981) 78:6633-6637 discloses the enzymatic synthesis of biotin labelled polynucleotides and the use of these materials as novel nucleic acid affinity probes. The detection of vital genomes in cultured cells and paraffin imbedded tissue sections using biotin labelled hybridization probes is discussed by Brigati, et al., Virology, (1983) 126: 32-50. U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,539 discloses the detection of microbial nucleic acids by a one step sandwich hybridization test. Sensitive tests for malignancies based on DNA detection is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,472. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,040 discloses the sensitive and rapid diagnosis of plant viroid diseases and viruses employing radioactively labelled DNA that is complementary to the viroid or to the nucleic acid of the virus being diagnosed. European Patent Application 83106112.2 (Priority U.S. patent application 391,440 filed Jun. 23, 1982) teaches modified labelled nucleotides and polynucleotides and methods of preparing, utilizing, and detecting the same. Methods and compositions for the detection and determination of cellular DNA are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,153. Specific DNA probes in diagnostic microbiology are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,535. A method for detection of polymorphic restriction sites and nucleic acid sequences is discussed in European Patent Application No. 0164054 A1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,283 describes a method of altering double-stranded DNA.
Genomic amplification with transcript sequencing is discussed by Stoflet, et al., Science (198) 259:491. Primer-directed enzymatic amplification of DNA with a thermostable DNA polymerase is described by Saiki, et al., Science (1988) 2329:487. U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,202 discloses the use of non-hybridizable nucleic acids for the detection of nucleic acid hybridization. Bugawan, et al., describe the use of non-radioactive oligonucleotide probes to analyze enzymatically amplified DNA for prenatal diagnosis and forensic HLA typing.
Detection and isolation of homologous, repeated and amplified nucleic acid sequences is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,283. A single stranded self-hybridizing nucleic acid probe capable of repeatedly hybridizing to itself or other nucleic acids to form an amplified entity is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 888,058, filed Jul. 22, 1986. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195 and 4,683,202 disclose a homogeneous polynucleotide displacement assay with digestion of the displaced RNA single strand polynucleotide from the reagent complex and amplifying nucleic acid sequences with treatment of separate complementary strands of the nucleic acid with two oligonucleotide primers. European Patent Application No. 0200362 describes a process for amplifying, detecting or cloning nucleic acid sequences and useful in disease diagnosis and in preparation of transformation vectors. A method for simple analysis of relative nucleic acid levels in multiple small samples by cytoplasmic dot hybridization is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,054. A hybridization method of detecting nucleic acid sequences with a probe containing a thionucleotide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,529.
A simple and efficient enzymatic method for covalent attachment of DNA to cellulose and its application for hybridization-restriction analysis and for in vitro synthesis of DNA probes is described in Nucleic Acids Research (1986) 14: 9171-9191. Cleavage of single stranded oligonucleotides by Eco RI restriction endonuclease is described in Nucleic Acid Research (1987) 15: 709-716.
Exponential Amplification of Recombinant-RNA Hybridization Probes is described by Lizardi, et al. (1988) Bio/Technology 6:1197-1202. Fahrlander, et al., discusses Amplifying DNA Probe Signals: A Christmas Tree Approach in Bio/Technology (1988) 6:1165-1168.
A nucleic acid hybridization assay employing probes cross-linkable to target sequences is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,303. The method involves the preparation of a specific single stranded ribonucleic acid or deoxyribonucleic acid molecule into which a bifunctional cross-linking molecule has been covalently incorporated. The incorporation is such that the cross-linking molecule retains the capacity to undergo a second reaction with the nucleic acid of the bacterial, vital, or mammalian chromosome, which is the target for the probe such as to form a covalent cross link. Following cross-linking, the uncrossed link probe is separated from covalently cross-linked probe-target complex using one of several procedures which differentiate between single stranded probe and double stranded covalently linked probe-target complex.
A hybridization method and probe for detecting nucleic acid sequences is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,307. An amplified hybridization assay is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,269 wherein a family of signal-generating secondary probes bind to a primary probe that hybridizes to the target sequence of interest.
Detection of target sequences in nucleic acids by hybridization using diagnostic and contiguous probes for diagnosis of genetic abnormality diseases, especially in an automated procedure, is described in European Patent Application No. 0 185 494A2. In the method a sample is hybridized with a probe complementary to a diagnostic portion of the target sequence (the diagnostic probe) and with a probe complementary to a nucleotide sequence contiguous with the diagnostic portion (the contiguous probe) under conditions wherein the diagnostic probe remains bound substantially only to the sample nucleic acid containing the target sequence. The diagnostic probe and contiguous probe are then covalently attached to yield a target probe that is complementary to the target sequence and the probes which are not attached are removed. In a preferred mode, one of the probes is labeled so that the presence or absence of the target sequence can then be tested by melting the sample nucleic acid target probe duplex, eluting the dissociated target probe, and testing for the label.
The above method suffers at least one disadvantage in that contiguous sequences are required. To carry out the method, one must identify the diagnostic sequence and the contiguous sequence and create diagnostic and contiguous probes complementary to the above sequences. If the diagnostic and contiguous sequences are not identified precisely, then the diagnostic and contiguous probes may not hybridize sufficiently and the assay specificity and sensitivity can be lost or substantially decreased.
A DNA amplification and subtraction technique is described in W089/12695. The method involves isolating genomic or RNA-derived duplex fragments which are unique to one of two fragment mixtures. The fragments in positive-source and negative-source mixtures are separately equipped with end linkers, and each mixture is amplified by successive primed-strand replications, using a single primer which is homologous to the associated linker. The second source linker is biotinylated, and the fragments in this mixture are hybridized in molar excess with the fragments in the positive source mixture. DNA species which are not hybridized with the biotinylated species, i.e., species that are unique to the positive source mixture, are isolated after removal of hybridized species by affinity chromatography. Also disclosed is a method of amplifying a mixture of DNA fragments by repeated linker/primer replication.
U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 07/299,282 and 07/399,795, filed Jan. 19, 1989, and Aug. 29, 1989, respectively, describe nucleic acid amplification using a single polynucleotide primer. The disclosures of these two applications are incorporated herein by reference.
T4 DNA ligase has been shown to catalyze the formation of phosphodiester bonds between the 5'-phosphoryl and 3'-hydroxyl end-groups in properly aligned duplex DNA strands (for review, see Richardson (1969) Ann. Rev Biochem., 38: 795-840. The highly specific requirement for a helical DNA substrate, and ATP, was first demonstrated using extracts from E. coli infected with bacteriophage T4 (Weiss and Richardson (1967) Proc Natl. Acad Sci. USA, 57: 1021-1028; Weiss et al. (1968) J. Biol. Chem., 243: 4543-4555). Since then a variety of DNA substrates have been used to investigate T4 ligase activity. These include hydrogen-bonded circular duplexes of .lambda. DNA, DNA substrates with completely base-paired ends (Sgaramella et al. (1970) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 67: 1468-1475; Sgaramella and Khorana (1972) J. Mol. Biol., 72: 493-502; Deugau and van de Sands (1978) Biochemistry, 17: 723-729), flush-ended DNA strands generated by restriction endonucleases (Sgaramella and Ehrlich, Eur. J. Biochem., 86: 531-537 , and synthetic oligodeoxynucleotides containing an AP (apurinic or apyrimidinic) site, a mispaired base, or a gap at either side of the ligation junction (Goffin et al. (1987) Nucleic Acids Res., 15: 8755-8771; Nilsson and Magnusson, (1982) ibid., 10: 1425-1437; Landegren et al. (1988) Science, 241: 1077-1080; Wu and Wallace (1989) Gene, 76: 245-254. These rather unconventional ligations take place in the presence of a continuous complementary polynucleotide.